Happy Birthday
by Da'Burgh73
Summary: A perfect equation turns into the perfect Birthday present for Dante.
1. Chapter 1

Ready your jerk off arm. It's gonna' be a bumpy ride.

Happy Birthday

"Damn it!" yelled Lady.

"What's wrong, girl?" Trish replied.

"These damn hormones. I'm going crazy."

Lady had been having nearly uncontrollable urges for the past few days.

"Aren't you still a virgin?"

"Yeah..."

"Well no wonder! Lady, you're twenty years old. It's time to open up the legs."

"I know, I know. But... with who?"

"Well..." Trish grew a big smile. "There's one person I know who might be interested."

"No." Lady replied, knowing who Trish was talking about. "I'd rather die."

"I think you need to lighten up with your attitude towards him. Why won't you even give him a chance?"

"Because it's Dante!"

"And?"

"And nothing! That's reason enough for a girl not to go out him, let alone sleep with him!"

"He's really not that bad, hon."

"Yes he is."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you want to hear something to change your mind..." she started. "He's _very _well equipped."

"How do you know?" Lady asked, suddenly quite interested.

"Oh, I caught him getting out of the shower once." Trish began to lose focus, thinking back to her visual of Dante. "Anyway, catch ya' later."

----

Vergil sat at his desk, shuffling through his paper work, wondering where Trish was. His question was answered as his girlfriend came through the door.

"Hey," he said. "Where were you at?"

"Over at Lady's." Trish replied. "Apparently she has a sex craving."

"Lucky her." Vergil laughed.

"Not really. She doesn't know what to do about it."  
"Well, either service yourself or go fuck someone. It really isn't that complex of a situation."

"I told her that. I suggested Dante."

"Ha ha! Good luck, babe!" Vergil laughed. "Obama has a better shot of winning Texas in the next election."

"I know. I just don't understand why she refuses to try him out. I know she's attracted to him, and vice-versa.""

Vergil grew a very interested look in his eyes.

"Hmm... this gives me an idea."  
"Oh, it's never good when you say it like that."

"On the contrary, my sweet, it's the perfect plan." he smirked.

"Oh, do tell, darling."

"Me and Dante's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh, shit! I forgot!"

"No matter. Say we round up Lady and go over to Devil May Cry to surprise him?"  
"Yeah..."

"Then, we take off and leave her there with Dante."

"Hmm... that does sound like a good plan."

"Actually," Vergil got up and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

He walked to the drug store that was just a block away from his apartment. In minutes, he returned with a small bottle of pills in his hand.

"What the hell's that?" Trish asked.

Vergil placed the bottle on the kitchen table.

"A little present for Dante."

It was a bottle of Viagra.

"Babe, I don't think Dante needs any help getting it up."

"I know he doesn't. But the right dose will make him, ahem, jumpy, for quite the duration. I plan on them both having a night they'll never forget."

"Great, but, how do we get him to take it?"

"I'll slip it in his drink. He always has something to drink at the desk."

"Sounds good. I'll call Lady in the morning."

"Nice."

----

Vergil, Trish and Lady made their way to the door of Devil May Cry. Vergil had four ground Viagra in a small slip of paper that he planned on dumping in Dante's drink when he and Lady weren't looking.

"Surprise!" Trish yelled as she opened the door. Dante sat up, looking away from his magazine.

"Well, I guess you guys remembered, huh?"

"Oh, don't think I'd forget my own brother's birthday. I mean, it is after all, mine as well." Vergil laughed.

"Then why the hell aren't we throwing you a surprise party?" Dante scowled.

"God, you're so ungrateful!" Lady barked, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Yeah, great present." Dante started. "Bring _her _over here so she can bitch and moan and demand money from me that I don't have." he went back to his magazine.

"Oh, I came to the realization months ago that you never have money." Lady replied.

"Oh, you two are like bestest, bestest friends!" Trish joked. "Holy hell! Dante, come check this out!"

Dante reluctantly got up from his seat to investigate, Lady following behind him. Vergil pounced on this opportunity, as he dumped the powder into Dante's glass of wine.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"There was this huge spider here a few seconds ago!"

"Sure there was." Dante said.

"OK, babe, time for us to get going!" Vergil said as he and Trish walked to the door.

"Wait, what about me?" Lady asked.

"Lady, we have a long trip ahead of us." Trish lied. "Just call a cab."

"I don't have any money."

"Well, that sucks. See ya'!" Vergil said as he and Trish quickly got out of the office and into their car, speeding off down the road.

"What the fuck?!" Lady complained.

"Wow... best, birthday, ever." Dante joked. "Damn, why the fuck is it so hot in hear all the time?" he removed his shirt, and took a large gulp of his wine. Lady's gaze became transfixed on Dante's chiseled physique, as she had to silence a moan at the sight of his rock hard abs and chest. Her hormones began to flare up something fierce.

"What?" Dante asked. "You need something?"

"You are such an ass-hole!" she said as she leaned forward on his desk.

"Yes I am. And you're a bitch."

"What did you say?"

Dante was caught off guard by this, as well as Lady's extremely focused eyes.

"You're a bitch." he said as he leaned forward.

Lady grabbed Dante by the hair and pulled his face to hers.

"So I'm a bitch, am I?" her voice was filled with lust. Any thoughts of never being with Dante all washed away. It was time for her to sate her burning hunger. "Let me show you just how much of a bitch I can be."

She plants her lips on his, her tongue greedily invading his mouth. He responds, tongues now caressing each other, creating liquid heat inside each of their mouths. She's perched on the desk, running her hands up and down his cheeks, his hands running up and down her sides, taking in her beautiful shape. The sweat is already forming on their brows, as the Viagra begins to take it's effect on Dante. He moans as the bulge in his pants becomes too large to bear. He turns his kiss to her neck, as she bights and tugs on his ear, their hair entangling with each other. She pushes him back into his chair and jumps down in between his legs. She notices the bulge, and hastily undoes his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. She starts to salivate at the sight of his enormous manhood. Longer, thicker, wider, veinier than any she had ever seen on the internet. Her mouth quickly encases it, as he gasps and grips the arms of his chair. She looks up to him, staring into his icy blue eyes, making him hot at her beautiful facial expression. She starts sucking, slow, but not too slow. He's nearly hyperventilating now. He can't believe this is happening. It's something he's been fantasizing about ever since he met her. Reality fades from him as she begins to caress his member with her tongue, not stopping her pace all the while. He moans out in a manly way that cause her to up her pace. He's now bucking his hips forward to her, enjoying every split second of this. He grips her black hair, now looking up at the ceiling. He feels his climax about to come.

"L-...Lady... ahh..."

She removes her mouth, and begins to finish the job with both hands. She is fast and rough, and he is losing his mind. His load shoots up almost to the ceiling, as he moans, nearly cries, out in pleasure. He feels weak, as if she is controlling him, which, remarkably, doesn't bother him at all. She pushes her naked prey down to the floor. As she straddles him, she rips open her blouse, and quickly unhooks her bra. Dante is lost in the size and perkiness of her amazing breasts. His hands seem to automatically shoot for them, as they squeeze and caress every square inch of her hills, rubbing the nipples between thumbs and forefingers. She unbuttons her skirt and kicks it off. Her panties are now the only thing in between her and what she has been longing for.

"You wanna' fuck me?" she asks as she straddles him.

"Yes... ugh..." he replies, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Yeah, big boy? You wanna fuck me?!"

"Yes!" he pleads.

"What are you gonna' do about it, devil-boy? You gonna do something?!"

"You fucking know it!"  
"Yeah, then what?!"  
"Fucking treat you right, baby girl!"

They're aggressive, hot, lust filled and sex craving. Lady pulls off her panties and throws them aside, leaving her and her to be lover completely bare in the middle of the office. She adjusts herself, and slowly transcends onto his cock. It hurts her. She yelps and cries as it fully enters her. She feels huge pressure and pain, which soon turns into a pleasurable feeling. He's moaning out loud at the suffocating feeling around his shaft. She begins to bounce up and down on him, getting everything she wanted and more from this experience. He squeezes her bubble ass greedily, as she pushes down hard on his chest, making the hot steamy breaths harder for him to take. They're moaning in unison, this unbelievable feeling shooting them to the highest form of ecstasy and pleasure possible.

"Uhh-h, ughh, AHH!" she moans as his cock crushes her womanhood.

He realizes she wants more, and flips her over. He is thrusting into her, as he is now the dominator in this little episode. She digs her nails into his tone back, her legs now wrapped around his waist as he pumps into her. He's groaning, believing his dick must be raw from all of this.

"Ahh, AHHH, AHHHHH!" she begins to cry as the enormous orgasm begins to hit her.

It does in full force, sending a tidal wave of hot, sticky cum all over Dante's cock and his floor.

"Oh, Dante!" she cries out. "You fucking animal!"

He comes at the beautiful sound of Lady crying his name to the sky, crying out loud in pleasure as his essence shoots deep into Lady's valley. He collapses on her, their hot breaths steaming in the air. They are sweat covered, the office now stinking of fresh, potent sex. Their sweaty bangs entangle, as they share another kiss. He's trembling, unable to comprehend that what had just happened happened

"Hey..." she says to him.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." she says with a smile.

"Thanks." he returns it.

"Not yet, Dante. I have a whole lot more of this gift to give you." she flips him over. "Time for another go round."

Ahh, writers block finally faded. I will get back to H&H as soon as possible, as well as Dark City. Reviews please!

BIG-D-73


	2. Chapter 2

Dante bolted up, taking Lady with him, and pushed her up against the wall. What was a birthday present was now an epic struggle fro sexual dominance. Who could make each other fell the best? They sure as hell didn't mind taking turns. Their hot, passionate kissing intensified drastically once Dante had Lady pinned against the wall, his still erect member resting on her stomach. He kissed and bit her neck, making her whimper as she bit his ear and yanked on fist fulls of platinum locks. This was truly incredible to both. They had never felt this way about anyone. Lady firmly grabbed Dante by his shaft, rotating him so that he was pinned against the wall. She turned around, and positioned her ass to where Dante could gain easy entrance. He did quickly, and the suffocating vice around his manhood caused him to nearly faint. Lady snaked her arm around her head to stroke Dante's face. He could feel his dick swelling from the Viagra, causing him to whimper. Lady started grinding her ass into Dante as she continued to kiss his neck. Dante reached around and grabbed Lady's breasts as she continued to grind, forcing moans out of him she had never heard from any man. She was giving him some serious treatment. As Dante rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, she upped her pace, which made Dante lose his mind. He was screaming Lady's name, as she moaned with the feeling she was getting from this.

"AHHHHHH!" Dante yelled as the orgasm hit him.

Lady got off of Dante and let him fall to the floor in a heap of pleasure and ecstasy. Cum dripped from Dante's manhood like water from a faucet. He couldn't believe what Lady just did to him. She made him cry her name so the heavens could hear. He was trembling. No girl ever did this to him. He ultimately decided he would have to up the anty if he wanted to win this battle. He quickly got up, grabbed Lady and propped her up on the desk. He dropped to his knees, and like a magician, nearly instantly flicked his tongue into Lady's moist cavern. Lady didn't even have time to realize what was going on before she started feeling the wonders of what Dante' slivering tongue was making her feel. Her hands were posted firmly on the desk as her moans amplified to cries as another orgasm hit her, sending a steady stream of sticky sweet come into Dante's mouth. He savored the taste for what seemed like an eternity before withdrawing his tongue from Lady. He took Lady from the desk and began greedily squeezing her ass and sucking her breasts. Her hands roamed all over his back, loving his form all the while. Dante picked Lady up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He stuck his still erect member into Lady's still leaking pussy, and began thrusting up into her at a ferocious pace.

"How the hell is he doing this?" Lady thought to herself.

These thoughts went away with every stroke Dante made, each one earning a heavy cry from Lady. A different sort of pressure built up in her as the next orgasm started to come. It was taking awhile, but she knew that Dante would make it something special. With his last burst of energy, Dante went as fast and as hard as he could, making the tidal wave like orgasm hit Lady, sending multiple coatings of cum upon his shaft.

"Oh, God, Dante!"

He came at this magnificent sound from Lady, and fell to the floor, letting her collapse on him in the middle of the office. Their noses massaged each other, their bangs entangled, and they went back to their kissing. Their hot breaths permeated in the air with sweat and the smell of fresh sex, the hot, sticky cum still stuck to them both.

"I fucking love you, Lady."

"I love you too, Dante."


	3. Chapter 3

People are starting to get excited about this story. I'm gonna' try to keep this going. This will have some good touchy shit good for a story, followed by another lemon. Glad everyone is enjoying this. Keep on reading.

After getting dressed and getting themselves back together, Dante and Lady were ready to say their goodbyes for the evening.

"Hey," Dante began.

"Yeah?" Lady replied.

"You want me to walk you home?" His car was in the shop.

Lady swallowed her initial answer of, "No, that's OK." and responded. "Sure. I'd like that."

Dante smiled, and got his coat and keys. They left Devil May Cry, and started towards Lady's apartment. It was about ten blocks away.

"So, I never really got the answer from you, babe." Dante began. "What is your real name?"

Lady looked down, trying to fight off the memories.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer. I'm just curious."

After a few moments, Lady decided to answer.

"Mary."

"Mary, huh? That's a pretty name."

"_He _gave it to me."

Dante felt his heart jump.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm glad I even had a father growing up." she said, trying to relax Dante, who she could tell was nervous with the conversation.

"Yeah, but sometimes I'm glad because I didn't have to grow to hate him like you did your father. I never would have wanted to go through that."

"Don't you hate your brother, though?"

Dante stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Dante. I didn't me-"

"It's OK, Lady." Dante said. "I hate my brother for _what _he is. Not _who _he is."

"I don't understand."

"My brother inherited my father's demonic lust for power and rule. Unfortunately, he didn't inherit my father's ability to kick that lust."

Dante started to walk again.

"What my brother is is a power hungry devil. Who he is... is my brother, and a good person."

A light bulb inside of Lady's mind turned on as soon as Dante was done saying those words. She had to stop herself from screaming, "That's it!" She never fully understood what her problem with Dante was until now. Yes, she did hate what he was. But, she was friends with who he was. Now, she wanted to see if they could be more. Dante and Lady made their way to the steps of Lady's apartment. She opened the door, and stood in it."

"Well, here we are." Lady said.

"Yeah." Dante said, standing there like a statue.

Lady grew a huge grin at Dante's confusion.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna' come in?"

"I..." Dante was dumbfounded. Lady had never asked Dante to come into her apartment. "Uh, sure."

----

Already up in the bedroom, Dante was simply amazed at how Lady lived. Everything was clean and neat, but not to the point of holy crap OCD kind of neat and clean. Dante figured she'd be like that. He also figured she'd be mainly a vegan who loved health food. Nope. She had brought up a six pack of beer,a bag of chip and a big bag of beef jerky. Dante was amazed.

"Man, I never would have thought you and chips got along." Dante joked.

"Oh, we get along just find. Here, let me put on some tunes."

"Oh, no." Dante thought to himself. "Here comes the emo-shit."

Instead, Amber, by 311 started playing.

"Wow." Dante said. "311, huh?" he was a 311 fan himself.

"Yeah. I just love this song."

Lady grew a smile that Dante absolutely adore. He had never seen Lady's face light up like this. He couldn't resist. He Stroked Lady's hair, causing her to look into his icy blue eyes, that were showing something different. Something Lady hadn't seen in Dante's eyes before. Was he feeling the same way Lady was about him? Her question was answered when Dante planted a soft kiss on her lips. After a few moments, he took Lady's cheeks in his hands, then proceeded to run them around Lady's neck and through her obsidian locks. Their tongues did an outstanding job of massaging each other, before Dante pulled away from Lady, slowly.

"Lady..."

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you."

He moved in to kiss her again. He succeeded, his nose nibbling hers all the while. He then turned his kissing to her sensitive neck, causing her to moan. She couldn't believe said that, and so sincerely.

"I love you too, Dante." she said, tugging on the back of his white hair.

Amber was a perfect background companion. They became lost in each others eyes. This was special. Maybe they did love each other. They were, after all, friends, and had been for a long time. There was really no good reason this couldn't go anywhere. Dante slowly began to remove Lady's blouse, nipping at the crook of her neck, causing her to yelp. She pushed off his jacket and pulled out his shirt, her mouth instantly moving to kiss his rock hard chest, erecting his nipples with expert tongue work. He unhooked her bra, and he started sucking on her large, perky breasts. His hands were now roaming her back, as hers were doing the same to him/ Then, with one hand, Dante undid Lady' skirt, pulled it off, and yanked her panties down, leaving his lover completely bare. Two of his fingers inserted themselves into Lady's tight cavern, making her moan at their entrance. He started pumping slowly, while his free hand grabbed everything from her breasts to her ass. She began thrashing about wildly, and moaned as she could feel more pressure building up.

"Oh...Ohh." she moaned as her fluids rushed past Dante's fingers. He submerged quickly to lap at her sticky sweet juices.

"Ughh, I fucking love how you taste, Lady." he said, causing her to blush madly.

He then licked a trail from her valley all the way up to her neck, then to her mouth for another kiss. Lady fumbled Dante's button and zipper open, then relieved him of his lower bondages. Her eyes once again became transfixed on Dante's enormous manhood, which she could tell, was already throbbing. So much length and girth. Lady thought he had to have the biggest one on earth. Dante pushed her down, and rested his weight on top of her. He repeatedly brushed her wet opening with the tip of his member, which was already lubricated with pre-cum.

"Dante... please." Lady was losing control. She couldn't stand this anymore.

"Say it." Dante demanded.

"Oh..." she whimpered as his member brushed her opening again.

"Dante, just do it. I can't take this anymore."

"Say it."

Dante looked into her desperate eyes, and he grew an impish grin on his face.

"Fuck me, Dante. Please, just fuck me!"

Dante injected his cock deep into Lady's walls, forcing her to cry out. He didn't go slow. He didn't go soft. Lady told him to fuck her, so he was going to. He focused on nothing other than making Lady drunk with bliss. His hands pinned her shoulders to the bed, as he aggressivley thrust into her.

"AHHH!" she moaned out loudly as Dante crushed her womanhood.

She was losing all sense of reality now. Dante had complete control. She wrapped her legs around his waste, and Dante felt her pussy tighten around his shaft. Her orgasm was coming, and it only made it better for Dante. He continued, and Lady gripped the sheets as hard as she could when she felt it coming.

"DANTE!" she cried as it hit her in full force, causing more of her fluids to shoot all over Dante's dick. It was completely covered in Lady's fresh, potent cum.

"Holy fuck!" he yelled as his load was released deep into Lady. He collapsed on her thereafter. They shared hot breaths which each other, while coming to the realization that they were both covered in sweat, reeking of sex. Lady began to worry of her neighbors heard. Oh well. This was too amazing to her for that to ruin it.

"Hey," Dante began. "Thank you. This has been one hell of a birthday."

"Anytime, devil-boy."

"So, I need to ask..." Dante said.

"What?"

"When's your birthday?"

Lady smiled, and gave Dante another kiss before they dozed off to sleep.

----

Finally got this one done. School. Steelers. Shit gets in the way. By the way, I'm so damn sick of this fucking Twilight movie. Pissing me off so bad. "Who's gonna' win? Vampires or Werewolves?" The Italian Mafia. That's who's gonna' win. Why? Because they're not little bitches. These Vampires fucking sparkle when the sun hits them. You all know goddamn well ain't no motha-fuckin Vampires sparkle when the sun hits them. They burn. That entire saga sucks ass-hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy as hell. Finally got a job. Gonna' smoke a few bowls, listen to the beautiful sound of rain hitting my sidewalk, and write you guys a new chapter since it seems like this type of porn is gettin' people off. Also, the title of the song that inspired me to write this chapter is in the story somewhere. See if you can figure it out. Enjoy!

It was Lady's birthday. Nobody came by. Nobody even called. She hadn't even seen Dante in nearly a month. God, she missed him. It wasn't just the sex, although, it was amazing. She missed his company, his charm, and just the way he made her feel special, the way a girl should. She hoped that he didn't just use her. That he would spend time with her for a little bit then act like nothing ever happened. She felt herself almost start to cry at these thoughts, but she couldn't quite start because she heard a knock on her apartment door. She walked over and opened it, revealing the platinum haired warrior in red.

"Happy birthday, babe." Dante said.

"Thought you forgot about me for awhile, there, Devil-boy."

"Come on. Give me some credit. You know I'd never forget about you, hon. Just been busy."

Lady smiled, and let her partner in.

Dante set the bag that he was carrying down, and took out a small box wrapped in a little blue bow.

"Here, babe." Dante said as he handed it to her. "Your present."

Lady began to open it, thinking it would probably be a cheap pair of cubic earrings. Instead, she opened it find a gold bracelet decorated in diamonds and rubies.

"Oh my God!" she yelled as her face lit up. "Dante, you shouldn't have!"

"Sorry babe. I love you. Can't help my self."

He was sincere. Her fears were relieved.

"I love you too, Dante." she planted a kiss on his lips, as he gently stroked her shoulders.

"Check this out, babe."

He got up and took from the bag a gigantic ROOR bong, a lighter, and a huge bag of weed.

"Dante!" Lady yelled. "Where did you... I didn't know that you... really?!"

"Trust me babe. You're gonna' love this."

----

Lady looked so cute to Dante, sitting there in the Indian-style position, taking a hit from the massive ROOR bong. The toke caught her off guard, as she coughed madly a few seconds after she inhaled.

"Small hits, babe." Dante laughed. "You have fresh, untouched lungs. They're not use to that shit. Here."

Dante put the bowl back in the bong, and took another hit of the dank weed.

"Just inhale slowly." Dante said as he blew out his hit and handed the bong to Lady.

She inhaled softly while Dante removed the bowl from the shotgun. The smoke went right into Lady's throat, where she held it there for a few seconds. She exhaled, and felt a tingling rush up to her head like nothing she had never felt before. It was almost as good when Dante made her, ahem, well, you know. Lady felt herself shudder when she felt herself being removed from her skirt and panties. She saw Dante yanking them off and tossing them to the corner of Lady's bedroom, sporting an impish grin all the while. He took another hit from the bong, and inserted his tongue into Lady's cavern. She instantly started moaning, Dante's tongue not taking any time to get to work. She could feel him blow out the smoke inside of her, as her pussy felt a sudden shiver, which made her crazy. She took off her blouse and bra, and started to feel herself up, rubbing her nipples, giving Dante an outstanding visual that he would never forget. Dante's tongue continued mercilessly slamming its self against Lady's sensitive walls until he heard her cry out his name and her sweet juices came rushing into his mouth.

"Dante..." Lady said as Dante consumed her essence. "That was incredible."

Dante began laughing.

"What?" Lady asked, still gathering herself from her first orgasm.

"Have you forgot about what you love about me the most, darling?"

"Your eyes, your smile, and your charm?"

"No. What yo _really_ love about me."

Dante downed his pants and boxers, leaving his gigantic manhood staring Lady in the now lust filled and hungry face.

"Oh..." Lady said, now remembering just how huge Dante's cock was. "Please Dante, fuck me until I can't take anymore."

"Sure my dear." Dante said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Lady said. Then fuck me some more!"

Dante plunged his throbbing shaft deep into Lady, causing her to yelp. He began humping as he squeezed her large, perky breasts, bending his neck to kiss her neck in the meantime. She wrapped her legs around his was, and dug her nails firmly into Dante's tone, muscular back. He moved his hands from Lady's hills to squeeze her firm, round ass, and then her fine, flat, tone stomach. His kisses then moved to Lady's breasts, his tongue now torturing each nipple. He whimpered as he felt Lady's walls tighten their grip around his dick.

"Ahh, ahh..." Lady moaned as Dante ground into her.

She grabbed his ass, which got him even hotter than he was before. He upped his pace and force, causing Lady to cry out his name even louder than before.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Dante yelled as his orgasm hit. He kept going until it hit Lady as well.

A few moments later, Lady cried. "DANTE! OH, GOD, DANTE!" while her cum shot all over Dante's shaft and waist.

Dante collapsed onto Lady thereafter, there hearts pounding against each other.

"Hey," Lady began. "Thanks. This has seriously been the best birthday ever."

"Anytime, my sweet."

Dante gave her a soft kiss before falling into a deep sleep with her.


End file.
